User talk:Norkkom
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BreezeSphere Mk.6 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Unoctium1 (talk) 17:26, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Recent Edits Wow. That was a lot of edits. I think that might be the most I've ever seen in a small period of time. A couple things though (other than this, there were no problems): *When Adding trivia, add an asterisk to make the list bulleted. *When adding to a multi line template (ie. infoboxes), put each parameter on its own line. It doesn't actually affect the outcome, but it makes the edit page alot more readable. *Lastly, with mediafire links, try to use the links from the vulpvibe archive whenever possible. This was only an issue on As of Yet Unnamed, but its still good to keep in mind. I don't know what's going on with The Killer's Notebook, that's the first time I've seen that. I'll look around though. And seriously, good job. Aliases and Other Things (Reply) Hecate, Kettu, and Sigma actually are aliases, just really old ones that were only used in the MGD games. Fracas and Mischief, though not really aliases, still deserve to be on the site. Since I can't think of a place for them better than the aliases page, I think it would be best to leave them there. Besides, Fracas is at least slightly an alias. I will try to remove the user talk though. Edit: Fixed the User Talk problem. Also, sorry for not signing my last post. It must have been a tad confusing. -Unoctium1 (talk) 03:42, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Futret, vandalism, and admin privileges Hey, I just got back from a vacation and saw all your recent edits. Thanks for dealing with the vandalism on the Renard page (ofc there's vandalism the one week I'm gone). Also, thanks for adding all the futret albums. I'll try to add late to the party, and maybe see if I can start working on the axis axis albums. Also, would you like admin privileges? All of your edits are consistently good, and you're one of the most active users on the wiki. --Unoctium1 (talk) 02:10, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :You're an admin now! You can see your new privileges if you click the admin button at the bottom of the page. --Unoctium1 (talk) 02:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Should Emmarald, Janesaw, and Rosewell have pages too? 1Knightstar1 (talk) 02:55, July 13, 2015 (UTC)1Knightstar1 I only found out that Rosewell was Squeedge's avatar for the Dash Da Dash game. :/ I did ask Ren about Emmarald and Janesaw though. Best thing is all three have pictures lol. 1Knightstar1 (talk) 06:00, July 13, 2015 (UTC)1Knightstar1 I think I found out as much as I can for Rosewell, to make a page. He'll at least have more than Malice's page. :/ 1Knightstar1 (talk) 06:03, July 14, 2015 (UTC)1Knightstar1 Could Truxton's second life be added to his page? I was just wondering because I found it online lol. 1Knightstar1 (talk) 19:23, October 14, 2015 (UTC)1Knightstar1 What's up. I want to know if you can do character design(s) for free, because I haven't got one for my alias for months.ThatbunnyboyPSN (talk) 17:09, December 22, 2016 (UTC)